


Cold

by jijischerie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, it’s angst-ish, low key ceo au, mark makes just a brief appearance, yn is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Requested by anon; mark tuan arranged marriage au where he's cold, but then falls for y/n. Thank you!
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Reader, Mark Tuan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cold

You stared at the empty seat at the head of the table. A plate of food sat untouched before you, growing cold. 

It was the same thing, every day. You woke to an empty bedroom, walked empty halls, sat in an empty dining room three times a day. The only solace you had was walking the large gardens, but that too, you did alone. Whatever you thought life as a married woman would be, this wasn’t it. 

Pushing away from the table and cold food, you returned to your room for a jacket. Autumn was drawing to a close, winter steady on its heels. Today, clouds adorned a gray sky, a rumble of thunder in the far distance. Wind whipped at the hair around your face; you could smell the rain coming. 

Rose bushes lined the long path, your fingers trailing over the barren branches. There was something oddly enchanting about nature in the winter, closed off, slumbering until the sun woke them once more. 

You hoped your sun would come soon. The autumn wind is cold when you’re alone. 

The first drops fell unnoticed by you, until one slipped down your cheek. Your eyes rose to the sky, watching the drops streak down to the earth. A sigh filled the quiet; you’d better start back to the house. You kept your pace slow, not entirely caring if you got soaked. Being cold could only mean you need to get warm. 

Your steps faltered only as you got closer. Mark was home early. He hadn’t noticed you, though even if he did you knew it wouldn’t matter. He’d ignore you, just like every other time you came into his sight. You felt the familiar dull in you heart. 

You carried on, brushing past Mark with your head high despite the water dripping off your hair and clothes. A warm bath would be the only care you’re gonna get. 

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the curtains you forgot to close the night before. A reading of the clock on your bedside table had you throwing the duvet off: it was almost noon. Then you remembered that you didn’t have anywhere to be, and slowly sat back on the edge of the bed. You rested your head in your hands, tiredly rubbing your face. 

Was this really all you had? Waking up every day, just to sit alone in your room or walk the gardens, over and over? 

A few hours later you made your way down to the kitchen, suddenly hungry. You knew the head chef left extra finger sandwiches on the counter for staff. What stopped you though, was the small package and note in front of the chair you always sit at in the dining room.   
Curiously, you fingered the gold imprint of the envelope.

‘It’s getting cold. Take these next time.’ 

You opened the package to find a box of hand warmers, and a black umbrella with gold designs. Your heart swelled as you picked up the umbrella, thumb rubbing over one of the designs. Maybe he did care, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> @honeydh on tumblr


End file.
